The Starless Universe
by TheSadLoveOfLuna
Summary: In the walls of the city of Chaos, lives a gigantic army - 'The soldiers of Chaos', or most commonly referred to as, The Army. The Army were lead by Chaos, the creator and the father of the Primordials- But now, it is led by Void. The Army has many enemies spread over the universes, but their biggest ememy is Order, the brother of Chaos and the Knights. And now, they're on war.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

In the many universes, there is a planet among numerous of them. An extremely developed one at that : It is as civilized as a planet could be, with sky-scrapers everywhere and high-tech computers for each and every one of the citizens. But, at the middle of the city, there is a huge, long wall that goes around a certain area, blocking it out from anybody who attempts to go in. Though, nobody attempts to go in there, for they know. Every single living being on the planet knows what is inside the walls. The Soldiers of Chaos, or, often referred to as 'The Army'. Everybody respects them- some out of fear, adoring, looking up to, or simply, just out of pure respect. The army were led by Chaos, the creator and the father of the primordials. But now, the Army's being led by Void. To put it simply, Chaos gives the orders : Void does the actions. There are 600 people in the army, excluding the commanders. Their enemies are all over the universes, but the biggest enemy is 'Order', and the Knights. Order is the brother of Chaos : When Chaos created the army, Order created the knights. Going into the army is the greatest honor of all, but the army chooses the soldiers. If not for a 'special case', but they rarely even come up. But, now, they're on war.

* * *

So, that was the first chapter. Don't worry, the next one will be longer. This is my first Chaos story, and I promise, this will be different from the rest. What did you think? Review!

**THIS BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN BUT THE PLOT IS MINE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

The white, gigantic palace loomed over the soldiers clad in black armors and weapons. The soldier at the lead fingered his sword hilt nervously - he had never felt like this since creator-knows how much.

"Void, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just... nervous, I guess."

Ice, or Annabeth Chase, came to stand next to Void. Ice smirked.

"You are _nervous_?"

"Just because I lived for 1,052 years and had faced-"

"Okay, okay. I know."

Ice pecked Void on his lips.

"We are all nervous. Now, before we fight, make a speech for us. The army needs it."

Void nodded, and squeezed her hand tightly.

"Attention!"

He called, although he already had them. The soldiers faced him, all ready for a war. Void briefly wondered how many of these faces he would see again, before beginning his 'speech'.

"Now, the war is starting. The opponent is the knights - and, they are pretty hard to beat. I guess you all know why this war has started?"

"Yeah,"

A soldier called out.

"It's, according to Lord Chaos, 'Because the Knights tried to take over planet Vandeur and Mistermir, Void got infuriated, and the war was proclaimed before Void killed himself while banging his head on the back of his throne and the meeting table-"

Void's face was red as he called out 'Enough's', but it took a good five minutes to stop the soldiers from their lauging fit. Smiling a bit himself, he used his left hand to run a hand through his hair - a habit he'd gotten used to doing when he became embarassed.

"Well, a bit immature, but that's right. They have tried to take over the planets under our care."

He took a deep breath, and said loudly,

"And now, we'll show them what they'll get if they mess with us! We have trained for this for a long time. We can win this war. So, I know that you all know what to do. For Chaos!"

_"Chaos!"_

The army replied in a same manner, then ran into the castle gracefully, their weapons out. Ice didn't forget to give Void a thumbs-up before running into the heavy white gates. Void smiled goofily for a second, then unsheated his sword, 'Whirltide'. Actually, it was Riptide, but Void changed it to Whirltide after Chaos blessed the sword and the blade turned black. He could still remember him and Ice arguing on wether 'Whirltide' was a word or not. It wasn't. Void pulled out another sword, almost lovingly - 'Nevula'. The sword forged from the Sun and blessed by Nyx, Erebus, and Ouranos. Hardening his expression, he ran to the gates, the air cold and unnerving around him. As he rushed past the gigantic gates, Void couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the castle. The white interior was made with white marble that faintly glowed, complete with silver decorations. 'And,' Void thought uneasily, 'Some titanium mixed with silver.' A servant sauntered across the hallway lazily, and before he saw Void, the said soldier bashed his head with Nevula's sword hilt. He sild to the ground.

"Sorry."

Void muttered, rushing past the limp body.

"You had nothing to be sorry about."

A voice said, and Void almost stabbed the person until he realized it was Ice.

"Wise girl, I said to stop sneaking up on me."

"Couldn't help it, Seaweed brain."

"Well duh."

Void answered back sarcastically. Ice giggled.

"Hey, Ice?"

"Yeah?"

He stabbed 'Ice' deeply into her stomach, making her fall down. 'Ice' shifted into a teen with black hair.

"Ice never giggles, idiot,"

Void muttered under his breath, his sword still dripping with fake Ice's blood.

"Also, she never lets me call her Wise girl."

But, deep in his mind, Void was excited. 'Surly, there would be more knights to come, right?' He thought, Whirltide and Nevula vibrating for blood. Void knew better than to leave them hungry. Void slowed down into a jog, making sure to be silent. He moved to where he felt Order's powers, but started to feel suspicious when no living creatures came out to confront him. 'An embush?' He cocked his head, then turned around the corner. Two things happened quickly : One step forward, and the marble floor crumbled uderneath Void. As he scrambled to keep on foot in vain, wide-eyed, he heard 'it', making a chill go down his spine. A blood-curling scream- faint and muffled by the walls, yet bearing a strange, terrifying resemblance to Ice.

"Ice!"

He screamed, his voice a bit higher than usual.

"Ice! _Annabeth!"_

* * *

Haha, cliffhanger. Actually, I'm writing this in a notebook, and I only updated chapter one. What did you think? Review!

**THIS BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN, BUT THE PLOT IS MINE**


End file.
